<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Worlds in Collision by Dystopianist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703458">Worlds in Collision</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopianist/pseuds/Dystopianist'>Dystopianist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Reality</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>965</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25703458</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dystopianist/pseuds/Dystopianist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Hydra rules over the United States with the iron fist, Tony Stark on his right hand. Reed Richards calls himself the Maker. Charles Xavier holds the global economy in a stranglehold. In another time, in another world, good men ruled the world in secret in the game of worlds. What happens when they are no longer good men?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Galaxy and its Demons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It is the dusk of the Shi’ar empire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A Smasher, moves down the planting of a Majestrix battle cruiser, a Mentor in tow. Nobody will ever know if he was walking or flying. Perhaps he already knew what was to happen. Perhaps he was fleeing from his companion. All that matters is that his fellow guardsman was a Skrull double agent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The laser blast decimated what’s left of the Smasher’s skull after the endless knockout punches standard in the superhero business. His scarlett goggles, the Exospex, are torn apart in the heat of Skrull fire. There are five shards that could still reform themselves and conscript new Guardsmen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first shard is eventually embedded haphazardly in the flesh of a long dead space leviathan. One of the Brood tears it off in preparation for its next invasion of all that lies in the path to the King Egg. This shard is never seen again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The second shard takes a much longer journey. An illiterate farmer in an uncharted galaxy finds it half covered in arsenic sand. The crystal does not know any language with which to communicate with this unknown lifeform. With such a weapon, the farmer is soon known as the king. That is, until it is destroyed in a failed coup. His regime collapses soon after. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The third shard hits the outstretched hand of Galactus, and lands on Exrion-5’s moon Galder. Sucked in by the nascent gravity of the moon, it is soon an occupant of the Planet Eater’s stomach. Galactus never notices the crystal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The final two shards all come to rest in the Terran Solar System, as all things eventually do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fourth shard catches the eye of the Ebony Maw, and he retrieves it from the vacuum of space into the Black Order’s vessel. Lord Thanos is a collector of rare minerals, but only if they are fundamental components of existence. This mineral is not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fifth shard flies into Earth’s atmosphere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It journies past the ruins of S.W.O.R.D, and the wrecks of Alpha Flight. It dodges a Quinjet off to quell another rebellion, and goes unnoticed by a Krakoan spy probe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fifth shard lands on a farm in rural Iowa. A girl spots in her corn fields, and rushes over to it. Her name is Isabel Kane, and her grandfather was the hero Captain Terror. She would also like to be a hero. In another world, she is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another world, she becomes the new Smasher. Superguardian, wife of a superhero and mother of a mutant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another world, she makes her grandfather proud. She joins the Avengers Machine and repels too many world ending threats to count.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In another world, a Chitauri footsoldier does not kill her on sight and destroy the Exospex as Shi’ar weaponry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is not that world, of course.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<hr/><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything dies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You. Me. Everyone on this planet. Our sun, our galaxy, and eventually, the universe itself. This is simply how things are.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s inevitable…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I accept it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What I will not accept - what I find unacceptable - is going quietly, like some mewling child, before my time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There is something, someone out there, that is coming for us, trying to kill us all - and I would do to it what it would do to us.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brothers. Sisters. Will you help me protect this world? Will you help me destroy others?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so spoke Reed Richards to his Illuminati. </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is a fanfiction of Jonathan Hickman’s New Avengers, Infinity, and Avengers runs. I know, I know, Secret Empire and House/Powers of X don’t happen until much later, but you’ll see what caused this change in future chapters. I’ll try to keep most heroic characters alive but evil, even if I’ve already broken this promise with Smasher. I mean, she gets wasted by Hickman anyway, right? I’m just continuing the trend.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Avengers Country</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Spider-Man and his friends save rural California from supervillain,” screamed the headlines.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an Avengers world.</p><p> </p><p>The time is precisely five forty-eight PM on a Sunday in July. Most people are farmers in rural California. Some are ready to turn in already. But what catches everybody’s attention is a car nobody’s seen before. It drives unevenly down the unsaved country road, and screams <em> city </em>with every roll of its tires.</p><p> </p><p>When recording car accidents, there are three pieces of information that are most relevant. What time did it happen? Who was in the car? What caused the crash?</p><p> </p><p>In the vehicle is a boy named Brandon Sharpe. He can control and generate lightning, and goes by the codename Striker. He was one of Avengers’ Academy’s best students.</p><p> </p><p>That is, before it fell under siege.</p><p> </p><p>Three months ago, the island of Krakoa was declared a nation state. X-23 and Wiz Kid did not return.</p><p> </p><p>Two months ago, the heroes Veil and Tigra journeyed to the Arctic to plead for aid from Ultron, the superhero known as Hank Pym. They did not return. </p><p> </p><p>One month ago, the Avengers Academy compound was demolished. There are already plans to build a Hydra Academy in its place. </p><p> </p><p>Sharpe is easy to identify. He was always a prima donna, and his costume is still on when his body is pulled out of the wreckage. It is something of a mystery how he avoided scrutiny for so long.</p><p> </p><p>Oh yes, you’re wondering about the third question, what crashed the car?</p><p> </p><p>That was your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man, of course. </p><p> </p><p>Otto Octavius is an arrogant man, but he was smart enough to call for backup just in case. The vehicle flips over easily enough when tugged at by a rope of webbing. He swings away on the power lines, leaving his backup to clean up the scene.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Death Locket and Kaluu arrive a second later. Nobody dares stop them as they approach the car crash. Rebecca Ryker shrugs, and Kaluu stores the corpse of Brandon Sharpe in a pocket dimension.</p><p> </p><p>It is not an honorable death, nor is it a good one. Brandon Sharpe died as a coward, killed while running away. He never saw his assailant. </p><p> </p><p>With him dies all Avengers Academy dissidence on American soil.</p><p> </p><p>Brandon Sharpe stopped at a convenience store two hours before. The shopkeeper scowled when the hero entered.</p><p> </p><p>“Be weary, stranger.</p><p> </p><p>“This is Avengers country.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I was so confused when Death Locket didn’t show up in Secret Empire. She did defect to Baron Zemo in Avengers Undercover, right? Nobody remembers that for some reason.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>